


Mini Story - The Darkness Prevaded

by Reddcatt



Series: Mini Stories from the Dark Lord's Poison [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddcatt/pseuds/Reddcatt
Summary: This prompt from the Dark Lord's Poison is The darkness pervaded over their location, only one thing gave off this much darkness and that was....





	Mini Story - The Darkness Prevaded

Tom was standing on the side of the road waiting anxiously for her, there was very little light but suddenly it went out and the darkness pervaded over their location, only one thing gave off this much darkness and that was her beautiful dark hair. Tom couldn’t see her properly but he could picture her perfectly in his mind. All he wanted was to run his fingers through her hair but they were not alone and the Death Eaters could not know he had a weakness. He whispered “lumos” and she walked into the light and Bella looked even better than he could ever imagine. Her beautiful black hair was fluttering in the wind and her eyes glinted with the knowledge of the thoughts she caused to run through his mind.


End file.
